


Lysithea Consentacles

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bukkake, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loving Sex, Naizuri, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Lysithea has a dear friend of hers whom she summons every weekend for some fun.
Kudos: 25





	Lysithea Consentacles

A nice, quiet night on the weekend Lysithea has all to herself. Perfect for a good night of intimacy and relaxation for the young student with lots of needs to attend to, and the perfect spell to meet those needs. Plopping down on the floor, the young prodigy opens up the book of ancient spells she dug up the other day, and begins channeling her magic through it. As the book begins to glow, shiny teal tentacles begin slithering and crawling their way out of the book, sprawling out on the floor and all around the young girl. That’s right, it’s the perfect night to unwind with some lovely tentacles.

“There you are, come out, as muuuch as you can. There we go. I missed you, you know!” Lysithea giggles as she hugs the mass of tentacles writhing around and returning her embrace, even giving her head a little pat with one of its tentacles. Well, at least until it remembers she doesn’t like being treated like a little kid, when it quickly stops doing that, and instead simply strokes her hair. Proud that her friend is learning so quickly, she smiles, “There we go. Strokes, not pets.”

That’s enough of just hugging for now though, Lysithea really wants to get started. As the embrace ends, she pulls back and begins undoing her clothes, unbuttoning her uniform while the tentacles help out with stripping her down. With so many tentacles helping her out, she manages to shed all of her clothes and leave them on her bed in just about no time. Neatly folded, mind you. The tentacles are very adept at folding clothes quickly and neatly.

With her clothing off, the young girl eagerly takes a tentacle in her hand, guiding it to her mouth, and begins sucking on it, wrapping her lips around the slippery and slimy tentacle and giving it a nice suck. Pretty immediately, she closes her eyes and begins bobbing her head, her entire body relaxing as she starts focusing on the texture and feeling of the tentacle squishing in her mouth, sucking it in a little bit deeper every time. It’s always such a therapeutic thing to do, to just suck on a tentacle, that it doesn’t take her long to get into the rhythm of fellating the tentacle.

As she works the tentacle deeper and deeper down her throat, her throat bulging as the tentacle pushes down and returning to normal as it pulls back up. Lysithea used to be so bad at deepthroating the tentacles, but with a bit of help, she’s gotten really good at suppressing her gag reflexes, to the point where once she’s gotten into it enough, she can practically suck the tentacle halfway down her esophagus before squeezing it back up. Naturally, this excites her squishy friend as much as it excites her, causing all of the tentacles to start squirming and twitching, so instead of using both hands to hold onto the tentacle she’s sucking on, she starts stroking another tentacle with one of her hands. Just to give her tentacle friend a little more exciting sensations.

Soon enough, Lysithea starts to feel the tentacles’ climax coming, as the one buried deep down her throat begins pulsating. With a bit more vigorous deepthroating and stroking, she brings her friend to a powerful orgasm, being rewarded with having her stomach pumped full of semen, as her face and the rest of her body is plastered and soaked in her friend’s delightful tentacum. Even then, she doesn’t stop sucking and stroking her tentacle friend until all of the tentacles have finished spewing out their loads, and once she does, she slowly and gingerly pulls the tentacle out of her mouth, allowing it to finally exit with a loud pop. 

A mischievous smile on her flustered face, Lysithea licks her lips and rubs her tummy, enjoying both the nice feeling of having her stomach pumped full of sperm and the feeling of the pastel green tentacum covering her abdomen. She just loves the feeling of tentacum so much, it’s so creamy, yet slippery, so slimy, yet viscous, it’s such a perfect blend of textures that she can’t help but rub it around on her skin, savouring the chilly sensation of having her body and her face covered in the stuff. Giggling and planting a soft kiss on the tip of the tentacle she just fellated, she says, “You’re so good at this, my lovely friend. I ought to reward you, shouldn’t I?~”

That was a rhetorical question, as the young girl is already laying down on her back and opening up her legs, but the tentacles still give a silly little nod, before slithering into position, some cushioning her head and back to give her a comfortable position, the others taking their usual positions. One rubbing up against her cute little slit, one prodding against her puckered asshole, two rubbing up against her armpits, two rubbing up against the soles of her feet, and one rubbing up against her flat chest. “...You still really like my chest, huh? Even if I haven’t hit my growth spurt yet?”

Once again, the tentacle sitting atop her chest nods. It’s so cute when her friend tries to behave like humans and use human body language to communicate with her, it’s so thoughtful of it to learn to do that, that she giggles again watching its silly movements. Leaning her head back in relaxation as she prepares herself to be thoroughly ravaged, Lysithea says, “Alright then, I suppose that’s okay. I like you enough that I don’t mind you touching my flat chest like that.”

With the young girl’s permission, the tentacles begin eagerly, but also patiently. While the ones that are simply rubbing up against the various parts of her skin, using the tentacum they had pumped all over her as lubricant, the ones lined up against her sex and her hole take care to penetrate her slowly, so they do not overwhelm her. Instead, they go slow, with the vaginal one first, before the the anal one penetrates next, once she’s become accustomed to the feeling, and is moaning out loudly in pleasure from the feeling. Tentacum lube… it really does wonders making penetration less uncomfortable and far more pleasurable.

As soon as all the tentacles get into their natural rhythm though, rubbing against her armpits, the soles of her feet, her flat chest and sometimes her nipples, thrusting in her honeypot and her hole, they keep their movements consistent and fairly brisk, making the experience as relaxing and erotic for Lysithea as possible. Several other tentacles continue to provide her lying down posture with sufficient support as well, so she’s never in any discomfort as she gasps and moans and curls her toes to the wondrous sensation pouring through her body from every angle.

Her hands free, and wanting to service her dear friend a bit more, Lysithea takes into each of her hands another two free tentacles and begins rubbing them, her delicate fingers wrapping around them and squishing them as she strokes them to her partner’s pace. This added sensation seems to excite her friend even more, as the tentacles penetrating her starts forming ridges and bumps along their surface, sending even more intense waves of pleasure through her body as the little bumps and ridges stimulate her cute little clitoris, causing her to let out sharp little moans in excitement.

The more aroused and ecstatic Lysithea and her tentacle friend become, the more quickly the both of them pick up their pace, moving in sync with each other’s movements. With the tentacles penetrating her further enlarging both their girth and ridges, and the tentacle rubbing up against her chest starting to vibrate against her sensitive nipples, she finds her back arching and her panting growing rapid as she nears her climax. With so much powerful stimulating sensations coursing through her body and electrifying her mind, she is quickly overwhelmed with pleasure as the tentacles penetrating her suddenly swell up in size, before spewing out their loads. As her mind fogs up with bliss, and the pressure that has built up in her abdomen is relieved, Lysithea’s body is once again liberally covered in her dear friend’s tentacum, gushing all over her armpits, her feet, her flat chest, coating the insides of her vagina and her anus pastel green.

As the tentacles relax and slowly pull out and away from her erogenous zones, and instead move to wrap around her body in a warm, slimy cuddle, Lysithea slowly calms down, her thoughts returning to her and her breathing slowing back down. Softly licking the tentacles near her face like a kitten grooming its fur, she affectionately holds her lovely friend close to her and nuzzles its thick slimy tentacles. For a while like that, they simply remain in such a position, basking in the lovely afterglow of their wonderful night spent together.

Once the two have regained their senses though, they start to untangle themselves from each other. Lovingly stroking and kissing her tentacle friend, as some of its other tentacles start sucking up any tentacum that has been splattered everywhere so they don’t leave behind a mess, Lysithea says happily, “Aah, it’s so good to spend a night with you again, my dear friend. You have no idea how much I look forward to being able to do this with you every weekend.”

The tentacles that aren’t doing the vacuuming happily bounces back and forth and nods, as a display of reciprocal affection and love, their silly little gesture once again making Lysithea giggle and laugh. Once all of the tentacum has been cleaned up, she cups a mass of tentacles in her hands and brings them in close, kissing them deeply, allowing some of them to slip into her mouth and rub against her tongue as she caresses them with her lips, before hesitantly breaking the kiss. Gazing up at her friend with doting eyes, she asks, “Same time again next week?”

An affirmative and adorable response, and the two say their goodbyes, before the tentacles once again slip back into the book and disappear once again. Until the next time Lysithea makes love to her dear tentacle friend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some tentacle porn on my Twitter feed, spontaneously decides to write Lysithea consentacles. Have fun!


End file.
